1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer having an auxiliary IO apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of causing an auxiliary IO apparatus to recognize various types of peripheral modules provided to a portable computer and performing operations using the peripheral modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a conventional portable computer is provided with an output unit including a liquid crystal display (LCD) window and a speaker provided inside a cover of a main body of the portable computer. Thus, to perform the operations through the portable computer, the entire portable computer should be driven, and the display window is driven even when an operation that does not require displaying is performed.
Recently, a portable computer employing an LCD at a portion of a cover of the portable computer to perform basic operations has been placed on the market.
However, the aforementioned related art has following problems.
The conventional portable computer having an auxiliary IO apparatus does not have a control right for various types of peripheral modules provided to the portable computer. That is, since there is limitation on the use of the auxiliary IO apparatus even when a central processing unit (CPU) of the portable computer does not control the modules, the utility of the auxiliary IO apparatus may be lowered.